Sober
by othrox324
Summary: What's up?" he asked. Should she tell him how heart broken she was because of him? Or should she just simply say nothing like she always does?


**Author's Note:** So this is something that I thought up while I was listening to Pink's new song "Sober". Basically Tess is in love with Nate and he doesn't fee the same way. I don't if I really like this one or not, but please read and review. The italics are the song. The bold is the song Tess is writing. And the plain is just what's going on.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the song Tess is writing in the story.

**_I don't want to be the girl that laughs the loudest_**

**_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_**

**_I don't want to be that call at four o'clock in the morning_**

_**Because I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be hom**e_

Tess looked down at her cell phone that was now vibrating on the table. The screen read "Nate". She rolled her eyes and put it back down going back to the song she was writing in her notebook.

**Well how can you go through life**

**Pretending that everything is alright?**

**How can you honestly not think of me at all?**

It was about him. They all were. He was her only inspiration right now. And all of her songs were sad love songs. They were songs about how she didn't want it to be over and how she wanted him to come back. They were songs about how she simply couldn't be without him.

**When I'm thinking about you all the time**

**Wishing that you'd come back and be mine**

**And we'd live happily ever after**

She was in the exact same position she always ended up in. She was alone. Just all by herself as usual. Her mother was never around being TJ Tyler and all. She didn't have any friends. She'd made them all hate her. After "Final Jam" at Camp Rock, Ella and Peggy hadn't been Tess' friends and companions anymore. They didn't dislike her really. It just wasn't the same. She couldn't boss them around anymore. They just didn't speak at all. Nate called her a lot. She was his go-to-girl. Whenever he was bored and lonely and mostly horny, he called Tess. She gave him what he wanted. But after he got it she was right back where she started. Alone. Nate didn't really care about her and Tess knew that. So why did she let him walk all over her like he did? The answer: Because she loved him.

Tess and Nate used to go out, and they were in love. Well, Tess was at least. Nate just wanted the sex. He was cheating on her the whole time. Tess knew it deep down, but she kept telling herself it wasn't true. She'd rather be with Nate and have him cheat on her then not be with him at all. In the end he had the decency to break up with her. He didn't let her down easy either. It was short and right to the point. "It's over." That's all he said. It was on the phone. He didn't even see her in person. Of course he called apologizing some time a few weeks later. And Tess got her hopes up again. But Nate just wanted her for her body. He didn't want her heart. But sex was the only love Tess got from Nate. And she'd take what she could get.

**_Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame_**

Tess couldn't stop thinking about Nate. How he kissed her so passionately and told her loved her. It wasn't true, but she still loved to hear it. And he knew that. And he'd tell her whatever she wanted to hear. Tess picked up her phone and started dialing Nate's number. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she shouldn't go to him again. She'd just get hurt in the end. He'd leave her again and she'd just let him. But she couldn't help it. She was addicted to him. She needed him to survive.

_**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**_

"Hello," Tess heard Nate's husky voice say on the other end.

"Nate," she said. "It's Tess."

"I know," he told her. "What's up?"

Tess thought about it. What was up? What should she say? Should she tell him about how she sometimes sits around in her room all night waiting for him to call? Should she tell him about how as they were speaking right this very second she was writing a song about him? Should she tell him about how she actually meant it when she said those three magical words? Should she tell him how heartbroken she was because of him? Or should she just simply say nothing like she always does?

"Tess," Nate said breaking Tess out of her thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"Nate," Tess said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's over," she told him and hung up the phone.

He wouldn't be heartbroken like she was, but she didn't even care at the moment. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She had wanted to save herself. Nate had been her only addiction. And she was finally sober. Why did she all of a sudden feel so much better?

_**How do I feel this good sober?**_


End file.
